November 14, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The November 14, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 14, 2011 at TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Summary Finally, The Rock has come back to Boston! In front of a raucous, capacity crowd in Boston's TD Garden, The Great One made a thrilling return to the ring and laid the smackdown on The Miz, R-Truth and . . . Mick Foley?! Is anyone in the WWE Universe surprised that The Michael Cole Challenge was a sham? After weeks of threats, the sniveling announcer finally subjected J.R. to three tests for the opportunity to take over his announcing position. First, the Sooner beat Cole in an arm wrestling match. Then, J.R. schooled him in a dance competition. But the WWE Hall of Famer couldn't pass the final challenge — a comparison to see who weighed less. Cole may have been entertained by his swerve, but he was the only one. Outraged by what he described as a colossal waste of time, CM Punk stormed the ring and vowed to make Raw interesting again. Of course, he was quickly interrupted by Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis who announced a huge bout for tonight — CM Punk & Big Show vs. WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio & World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry. Unimpressed by the GM's declaration, The "Voice of the Voiceless" immediately went about making Monday night more entertaining by locking Cole in a brutal Anaconda Vise. As Michael Cole writhed on a trainer's table somewhere in the arena, WWE Raw SuperShow received an unexpected guest — Mick Foley. Arriving in a limousine, the former WWE Champion revealed that he spared no expense to show The Rock and John Cena a night they will never forget. Beaten and unmasked by Randy Orton on SmackDown, Cody Rhodes showed the WWE Universe his face — and an even nastier attitude. Claiming that The Viper actually emancipated him by taking his mask, the twisted Superstar brutalized two of the competitors he will face at Survivor Series before pinning Kofi Kingston. After WWE.com announced that Christian pulled out of Team Barrett at Survivor Series due to an injury, Vickie Guerrero revealed that Dolph Ziggler will be taking the sketchy Superstar's place on the squad. Apparently, the United States Champion was trying to stay in one piece for Sunday night as Vickie interfered early in the match by slapping Mason Ryan across the face. But before the cocky competitor could get out of the arena, he was tossed back in the ring by John Morrison and driven into the mat by the massive Welshman. In an attempt to unite John Cena and The Rock before their big Survivor Series bout, Mick Foley presented a candid look at the Cenation's leader's extraordinary life. Hearkening back to a moment Foley shared with The Brahma Bull on Raw more than 12 years ago, the former WWE Champion introduced Cena's little league coach, father and former tag partner, Bull Buchanan, to the ring. Unfortunately, things did not go as The Hardcore Legend planned. First, the coach embarrassed Cena when he brought up a traumatizing childhood strikeout, then B-2 claimed that his former partner ruined his life and finally Cena's dad chastised the WWE fans who boo his son. Before things could get worse, The Rock hit the ring and delivered a devastating Rock Bottom to Mick Foley, saving his Survivor Series partner from any further embarrassment. Before they clash on opposing teams at Survivor Series, Sheamus and Jack Swagger battled one-on-one with the powerful Celtic Warrior claiming victory. Following the announcement that Eve will face Divas Champion Beth Phoenix for the title this Sunday at Survivor Series, the beautiful challenger's best friend and current Maxim covergirl Kelly Kelly proved that she was more than just a pretty face by beating the smug Natalya. Before teaming with Big Show in an exciting preview of Sunday's two World Title bouts, CM Punk was ambushed in the locker room by the vicious Alberto Del Rio and stomped into the ground. Bravely, The Straight Edge Superstar still made it out for his match, but he couldn't stop The Mexican Aristocrat in his weakened state and was pinned by the WWE Champion. After the bell, Del Rio continued his assault, punishing Punk with the cross armbreaker. Proving he's one of the most dangerous Superstars on the roster, Kevin Nash interrupted Santino Marella and powerbombed the Italian Superstar, nearly driving his body through the canvas. The big man then took a moment to gloat, saying that he's here tonight while Triple H is sitting at home. The star of the upcoming comedy "The Sitter" will be keeping an eye on all the madness of WWE when funnyman Jonah Hill guest stars on next Monday's Raw. Coming off a huge victory over Randy Orton on SmackDown, Wade Barrett locked up with The Viper again tonight, but a clear winner could not be decided. Six days before they captain opposing teams at Survivor Series, The Viper and the British competitor saw their bout turn into bedlam as the members of their teams stormed the ring and started an all-out brawl. The ring may not be able to contain these 10 competitors on Sunday. Although they stood together against The “Awesome Truth,” the WrestleMania opponents couldn't help but take a few shots at each other. But when things got physical, the Cenation leader and The People's Champion were on the same page as they put the boots to their arrogant opponents. It was a definite sign that on Sunday, Cena and The Rock may be able to work together. There's a reason he's known as The Most Electrifying Man in Entertainment. For the better part of 20 minutes, The Rock enthralled a sold-out crowd in Boston's TD Garden with little more than a microphone. Calling out his Survivor Series opponents, The Miz & R-Truth, The Brahma Bull was soon joined in the ring by John Cena. Results ; ; *Dark match: Michael McGillicutty defeated JTG *Cody Rhodes & Hunico defeated Kofi Kingston & Sin Cara (8:07) *Mason Ryan defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) by DQ (1:04) *Sheamus defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (8:51) *Kelly Kelly (w/ Alicia Fox & Eve Torres) defeated Natalya (w/ Beth Phoenix) (00:49) *Alberto Del Rio & Mark Henry (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated CM Punk & Big Show (12:06) *Randy Orton (w/ Kofi Kingston, Mason Ryan, Sheamus & Sin Cara) defeated Wade Barrett (w/ Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, Hunico & Jack Swagger) by DQ (3:40) *Dark match: CM Punk, John Cena, Randy Orton & Zack Ryder defeated Awesome Truth (R-Truth & The Miz) & Mark Henry in a Four On Three Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jim Ross failed "The Michael Cole Challenge" RAW_964_Photo_001.jpg RAW_964_Photo_003.jpg RAW_964_Photo_004.jpg RAW_964_Photo_005.jpg RAW_964_Photo_012.jpg RAW_964_Photo_023.jpg Cody Rhodes & Hunico v Kofi Kingston & Sin Cara RAW_964_Photo_030.jpg RAW_964_Photo_032.jpg RAW_964_Photo_034.jpg RAW_964_Photo_048.jpg RAW_964_Photo_049.jpg RAW_964_Photo_050.jpg Mason Ryan v Dolph Ziggler RAW_964_Photo_055.jpg RAW_964_Photo_057.jpg RAW_964_Photo_059.jpg RAW_964_Photo_061.jpg RAW_964_Photo_065.jpg RAW_964_Photo_067.jpg Mick Foley presented “John Cena, This is Your Life!” RAW_964_Photo_070.jpg RAW_964_Photo_072.jpg RAW_964_Photo_074.jpg RAW_964_Photo_076.jpg RAW_964_Photo_083.jpg RAW_964_Photo_091.jpg Sheamus v Jack Swagger RAW_964_Photo_095.jpg RAW_964_Photo_097.jpg RAW_964_Photo_099.jpg RAW_964_Photo_106.jpg RAW_964_Photo_107.jpg RAW_964_Photo_115.jpg Kelly Kelly v Natalya RAW 11-14-11 1.jpg RAW 11-14-11 2.jpg RAW 11-14-11 3.jpg RAW 11-14-11 4.jpg RAW 11-14-11 5.jpg RAW 11-14-11 6.jpg RAW 11-14-11 7.jpg Del Rio & Mark Henry v CM Punk & Big Show RAW_964_Photo_130.jpg RAW_964_Photo_131.jpg RAW_964_Photo_133.jpg RAW_964_Photo_137.jpg RAW_964_Photo_149.jpg RAW_964_Photo_150.jpg Kevin Nash attacked Santino Marella RAW_964_Photo_153.jpg RAW_964_Photo_155.jpg RAW_964_Photo_157.jpg RAW_964_Photo_160.jpg RAW_964_Photo_161.jpg RAW_964_Photo_164.jpg Randy Orton v Wade Barrett RAW_964_Photo_172.jpg RAW_964_Photo_174.jpg RAW_964_Photo_176.jpg RAW_964_Photo_180.jpg RAW_964_Photo_184.jpg RAW_964_Photo_187.jpg The Rock & Cena faced off with Miz & R-Truth RAW_964_Photo_189.jpg RAW_964_Photo_191.jpg RAW_964_Photo_193.jpg RAW_964_Photo_202.jpg 20111114 raw mainevent c.jpg 20111114 raw mainevent r.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #964 results * Raw #964 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events